Surprises
by Clearly Odd
Summary: Some of the surprises that come as JJ and Reid's relationship progresses. JJ/Reid, oneshot.


Surprises

-//-

Disclaimer: I do not Criminal Minds or anything else copyrighted, for that matter.

Author's Note: Hey, guys! So this one has a bit of an abstract format, I don't think I've ever written anything like it, so it should be a learning experience. I hope you guys enjoy!

-//-

_Surprise is the greatest gift which life can grant us._

_~ Boris Pasternak_

-//-

She's surprised when he asks her to dinner. Their last date was awkward and had ended with the 'just friends' talk and peck on the cheek. And, yet, lately he's been on her mind so much more.

He's surprised when she says yes.

She's surprised that he took her to a formal restaurant.

He's surprised by how familiar with everything she is with everything so formal. Even with his eidetic memory he's having trouble discerning which fork is for salad and which is for the main course. She's a natural.

She's surprised by how good he looks in formal-wear. She catches her eyes traveling down his lean body more than once. She's glad the 'romantic lighting' hides her blush.

He's surprised when he sees her looking at him like he's seen women look at Morgan. He's glad she's too busy to notice he's looking at her the same way.

She's surprised to find herself thinking on the drive back to her apartment that she had had a wonderful time. They had talked and he had only gone off on one tangent and by the end of the night, the decision she made when he walked her to her door was absolutely perfect.

He's surprised when he leans in to give her a chaste kiss on the cheek and she turns her head and catches him by the mouth.

She's surprised by how much time they managed to spend together over the next few weeks, despite their cases.

He's surprised that no one notices how much time their spending together. No one catches on until he kisses her in front of everyone after she was knocked out by an UnSub. He's also surprised that no one really seemed to mind.

She's surprised when they end up in his bedroom after a date about two months after the team finds out about the two of them. It's not surprising because she doesn't want to be there, it's just a surprise because she doesn't remember them making it _to_ the bedroom.

He's surprised to find his pants in the kitchen. He's still trying to figure that one out.

She's surprised when he whispers 'I love you' in her ear later that night.

He's surprised when she says it back.

She's surprised that the sex is good. Better that good, actually; much better. She knows it's not fair, but she never really thought of him being so… experienced in bed.

He's surprised she seems to think he's experienced in bed. He's also proud.

She's surprised that he sings in the shower and that he actually sounds pretty good.

He's surprised that she likes to sing in the shower too. She usually sounds pretty good, except when she sings country songs, which is surprisingly her favorite; then she can't carry a tune in a bucket. Neither of them really care, though.

She's surprised to hear that he's been shot in the leg. She's not surprised that after all the emotions that run there her- terror, relief that he's okay, disgust at the UnSub, disappointment that she couldn't have been there sooner- she settles on anger at him for getting shot in someone else's place.

He's surprised it took her so long to get angry about it.

She's surprised that after all the time they've spent together, he's still not completely secure.

He's surprised that she still wants to be with him sometimes. He know he has a whole host of undesirable qualities including not being able to shut up when he should, a possibility of becoming insane, drug addiction, and other melodramatic issues. But every time she kisses him, she burns some of that insecurity away.

She's surprised when the doorbell rings one night after a very difficult case, in which they lost five hostages and the UnSub, while she's trying to relax. He's there, scratching at the insides of his arms and looking haunted and desperate and saying he's just so tempted to _use_, he knows he needs help.

He's surprised when she pulls him inside and kisses him and suddenly the itch lessens enough to be bearable again.

She's surprised by how affectionate he can be in public sometimes.

He's surprised by how many men will find something else to look at when it becomes apparent that she is with someone.

She's surprised to realize one afternoon, when they have the day off, while she's watching him speed through a book she had suggested he read, that she simply couldn't imagine her life without him.

He's surprised that she voices this sentiment. In a heartbeat, he answers that wouldn't imagine his life without her even if he could. He couldn't bare it.

They've been together for quite a while now. They know each other better than themselves now. The surprises haven't stopped, but they've learned to read each other much better by now. Which is why JJ is _almost_ surprised when he kneels down and proposes.

And Reid is _almost_ surprised when she says yes.

-//-

_There is no surprise more magical than the surprise of being loved._

_~Charles Morgan_

-//-

Author's Note: Even though it was a little sappy, I rather like how that came out, I hope you guys do too!


End file.
